The instant invention relates to multiple function or combination tools based about replaceable retractable pliers and specifically designed to occupy minimum space when out of use while allowing for replaceable implements.
Multiple function or combination tools are well known in the art. The best known tool is the so-called Swiss Army Knife which contains a variety of instruments, each having its own purpose. In the Swiss Army Knife the separate instruments are generally various forms of blade devices (knives, screwdrivers, scissors, saws, cork screws, and the like) which fold about a central axis in the case. In addition, there are some removable tools contained within the case such as a toothpick, a set of tweezers, or a small screwdriver held within a cork screw.
One particular model of the Swiss Army Knife includes a set of folding pliers which uses the case as the first handle and a thin metal blade like device as the second handle. The pliers are somewhat difficult to use and the operator should hold the knife case (first) handle in the palm of the hand while pressing on the blade like second handle with the thumb of the same hand. It is a difficult tool to use and one cannot exert a great amount of pressure on an object being gripped by the pliers.
Leatherman (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862 and 4,744,272) and Collins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,173) disclosed a folding combination tool based around a set of pliers which are manipulated in the standard fashion by gripping the opposing handles between the heel of the thumb and the fingers of the hand. The handles of these devices contain blade-like tools such as knives, various screwdrivers, scissors, saws, cork screws, and the like. In the case of the Leatherman disclosures, the blade-like tools fold outward from the reverse end of the handles of the associated set of pliers. The greatest drawback of the Leatherman tool is that the hand closes around the open xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d of the handles; thus, when one exerts a large force the open xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d tends to cut into the skin. Collins improved the Leatherman Tool by rotating the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d by ninety-degrees; thus, one grips a flat surface (namely the outside of one of the sidewalls of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d) when squeezing on the handles of the pliers.
Sessions et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,721, filed on Mar. 8, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,844, filed on Jul. 28, 1992) disclose a device that uses two xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped handles with the set of pliers being slidingly and retractably contained within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d handles. The pliers are locked in the open position or the closed position by a tang operating within a slot in the channel section of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped handle.
In certain conventional tools, if the object being gripped by the pliers slips out of the jaws of the pliers, the handles snap together and may pinch the palm of the user. There is a need for an improvement to such a configuration.
Current multifunction tool manufacturers provide different types of jaws within their tools; however, the jaws are not readily replaceable by the end-user. This is, if the end user wanted a square set of cross-jaws rather than a needle-nosed set of cross jaws, that same end-user would purchase a second given tool with a set of square cross-jaws. In a similar manner, if the end-user wanted a set of tin shears, then the end-user must purchase a separate tool.
Thus there is a need for a combination tool which will not pinch the palm of the user, if the jaws of the pliers slip off of an object while having replaceable cross-jaws that can meet the specific needs of the user at a given particular time.
The present invention utilizes two xe2x80x9cU-shapedxe2x80x9d handles, or channel-shaped handles, slidingly attached to the modified arms of a set of pliers. In the extended (use mode) position, the channel-shaped handles form a natural set of handles for the pliers. In the retracted (stored/safety mode), the pliers are retained within the channel-shaped handles. At the end opposite to the pliers, are found a series of ancillary blade-type tools, which rotate out of the U-shaped handles similar to a pocket knife. The ancillary tools include various sized knives, screwdrivers (flat, Philips, Torax, etc.), scissors, awls, corkscrews, and the like, which may be set up in groups to meet the specific need of the user.
Like a pocket knife, the blade-like ancillary tools incorporate spring retention which allow only one blade at a time to be placed in use and which will snap-lock the chosen blade open or closed. Unlike a pocket knife, the selected blade-device may only be placed in use if the U-shaped handle is slid back away from the associated arm of the pliers. Once the blade-device is chosen and moved to the open (in use) position, the U-shaped handle is moved back over the head of the pliers. This action locks the ancillary blade open so that it cannot inadvertently close on the user.
The pliers slide within the U-shaped handles in such a manner so the channel section (U-section) of the U-channel is to the outside ensuring that the hand will grip a smooth surface. Each sidewall of the U-channel has a slot which runs more or less in the center of the sidewall from the end nearest the pliers to about mid-way along the channel. The pliers have two tangs on each side of their arms which slide within the slot (total of four per arm). One set of the tangs, in the arm, is spring loaded so that they may act as a lock which holds the pliers in the open position; whereas, the second set of tangs is also spring loaded. The second set of tangs do not act as a lock, but act along with the locking tangs to hold the jaws within the channel until the user wishes to remove the jaws from the handles. (There is an embodiment in which the pliers can be locked in the retracted position.) To open the tool, the user pulls the two handles apart, holds one set of handles in one hand, and pulls the head out of the channel with the other hand. The user would repeat the action with the other handle. Alternately, the user pulls the handles apart and shakes, or flips, the tool outward while holding one handle. This action imparts a force to the head which causes the head to extend from the handle. The user then flips the tool in the other direction and the remaining handle will move away from the head, leaving the complete head in an extended position. Thus, the pliers are ready for use and are locked in place. The lock is deactivated by squeezing on the locking tangs with the thumb and forefinger while sliding the handle back away from the jaws of the pliers. Similar actions would be utilized if the user wishes to extend one of the ancillary blade-type devices.
As in the earlier Harrison tool, the slot does not lie completely along the center-line of the channel sidewalls. There is a slight angle (or offset) between the center line of the slot at the end nearest the head of the pliers. This slight angle assures, that when the pliers are in their extended (in use mode), there will always be a gap between the handles whenever the jaws of the pliers are tightly closed against each other. This means that the user will not have one""s palm pinched, between the handles, if the jaws slip off of an object while in use.
The jaws are replaceable by individually squeezing on the two sets of tangs located within the slot in each handle and pulling the jaws from within the handle. A second set of jaws would then be placed in each handle and the tool returned to service.